


Легенды / Legends

by Sky_Lynx



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Missing Scene, Storytelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx
Summary: Примархи рассказывают легендыPrimarchs are telling legends
Kudos: 2





	Легенды / Legends

**Author's Note:**

> Частичное АУ: персонажи вряд ли находились на Терре в одно и то же время

— Про это растение есть легенда.  


Бледно-розовые цветы сакуры, неожиданно удостоившиеся внимания двух необычайно высоких гостей императорских садов, притихли, будто бы убедив ветер не раскачивать ветви.  


— Правда?  


— Так и быть, я сочту это за просьбу рассказать историю, — усмехнулся первый из гостей.  


Второй прищурился, но ничего не сказал.  


— Всё сложилось весьма и весьма печально. Впрочем, как и в большей части легенд, что дошли до нас с древнейших времен Терры. Когда-то очень давно один землепашец отчаялся услышать справедливое решение от своего господина и обратился к его соседу. Господин счел себя оскорбленным и втайне отдал приказ схватить землепашца и его детей, привязать к гибкому дереву, что цвело белым цветом, и засечь до смерти, — гость скосил глаз на собеседника. — Дикие были времена. Тем не менее, его воля была исполнена. На любые расспросы о судьбе землепашца господин велел отвечать, что тот ушел на поиски лучшей доли в чужие земли. Однако, когда пришла весна, жители увидели, что прежде белые цветы растения стали алыми — никакие дожди не смогли смыть с них кровь.  


— Значит, это история о том, что дурные поступки не скроешь.  


— Можно сказать и так.  


— В этом есть свой резон, — кивнул второй гость. — Моя родина знает похожую историю. Правда, не о растении — о вещи. Один из рыцарских лордов счел себя оскорбленным, когда прознал, что жители его земель отдали свои запасы, чтобы их защитили от стай воины его соперника. В тот год стаи оголодали, и их господин не захотел рисковать своими рыцарями. Он мог запретить жителям покидать свои владения или остановиться на ином справедливом наказании, но этот человек имел жестокий нрав. Он решил напомнить людям, в чьих руках их судьбы, и для этого приказал умертвить по ребенку в каждой семье. Он рассчитывал, что его поступок не получит огласки — люди были слишком напуганы, чтобы искать справедливости у других. Однако его расчет был неверен. За стаями в его земли явились рыцари другого ордена, которые поклялись очистить землю от тварей. Узнав о случившемся, они вынесли ему приговор. Как твари. Битва была кровопролитной. Однако, когда крепость была захвачена, рыцари выволокли его тяжелый трон во двор и воткнули в его сидение лезвия — по одному за каждого убитого ребенка. А затем лорд на него взошел.  


— Порой даже мне становится не по себе при мысли, сколь жестокие раньше были времена. Ты сказал, что это история о вещи, брат. Как назвала этот «трон» легенда?  


— Зубы льва, — пожал плечами его собеседник. — Название не было моей идеей.


End file.
